


This is important

by 847584



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/847584/pseuds/847584
Summary: Pixal eats Nya out.





	This is important

Nya took her shirt and pants off with a heavy sigh. It had been a long day. Late night training hadn’t gone too well. Lloyd had given her an ugly kick to the knee that made her drop straight to the ground . She tried to keep sparring, but soon standing on her right leg started to hurt, so they had to end training early to check her. Luckily it was just a bruise, a big and painful bruise, but Nya was thankful it wasn’t a broken bone. 

The boy felt extremely guilty about it, apologizing profusely, and even suggesting to treat it for her while offering his shoulder to help her stand. She ruffled his hair and told him it was nothing, trying to act like the cool big sister who cannot be defeated by a mere kick. It worked, Lloyd looked at her with admiration; but she couldn’t lie, that had been a pretty painful kick.

The water master shifted weight to her right leg and cringed, wondering if maybe she should actually take up Lloyd’s offer.

She heard three soft knocks on her door. “Nya, may I come in?”

It was Pixal’s voice. “Hang on a second!” Nya quickly grabbed her pajamas from the bedroom floor and put them on. She opened the door with a smile. “Hey Pix, what’s up?”

“I apologize for bothering you so late, but this is important.” Despite the urgency of her words, Pixal looked completely calm.

“Yeah, of course, come in.” She moved aside to let Pixal enter her room, closing the door behind her. “What’s wro-“

Before she could finish her sentence, Pixal grabbed her by shoulders and pinned her against the door. The nindroid towering over her, she looked at her in the eyes. Nya barely had any time to react, only muttering a soft “P-pixal?”

“I did not mean to startle you, I do not know how to approach this.” She leaned in closer and kissed her lips. Oh, did she just want a kiss? Nya smiled into the kiss, Pixal could be really cute someti-

She felt a hand against her crotch.

Nya broke the kiss “Uh, P-pix?” Nya stared at her in confusion.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry.” She removed her hand. “As I said, I do not know how to approach a subject like this.” She stepped back, but Nya didn’t want her to think she was rejecting her advances, so she grabbed her hand.

Nya giggled. “It was just so sudden, don’t worry you didn’t hurt me” She put her hand on the nindroid’s cheek. “But why the sudden… interest? I didn’t think you were into… that stuff”

“You see, lately I have been thinking about having sexual relationships with you. I do not know how or why, as I do not possess a sex drive.” Pixal grabbed her by the waist. “But I still find myself lusting after your naked body.”

Nya was speechless. She wasn’t expecting such a direct answer, but that was one of the things she liked about the samurai. Pixal wasn’t exactly a smooth talker, but damn, hearing her talk like that was creating an interesting reaction between her legs.

“Is… is that so?” She got closer to her face. “I would be lying if i said… I hadn’t thought about it…” Nya grabbed both of Pixal’s hands, leading them to her own breasts. Pixal squeezed in return. “Hm… Pix-” The nindroid accepted the invitation, pulling Nya into a deep kiss and pinning her against the door once again; cold metal hands wandered under the ninja’s shirt. Nya smiled at the samurai’s eagerness. Almost stopping to ask where she had learned to touch women like that, but she decided to wait and see what else Pixal had to offer.

She didn’t have to wait for long. Pulling her shirt and bra up, Pixal started licking her left breast while caressing her other. Nya shivered at the sudden cold air against her skin, whimpering whenever Pixal pulled and bit her nipples; nobody’s ever touched her like this before, after all. She didn’t even know if she should also be touching Pixal too, she said she didn’t have a sex drive so… what can she do? For now she decided to just grab her hair and kiss her forehead, letting her know she was doing a good job. Pixal looked up at her, and gave her a quick kiss before traveling down her body; placing quick kisses along her chest and stomach before stopping above her shorts.

“May I continue?” she asked looking up at Nya.

“Y-yes,” she answered. And without a second thought, Pixal pulled her shorts down to her ankles, leaving her only in her panties. This was too good, each of Pixal’s kisses and caresses was sending jolts of pleasure directly to Nya’s pussy, she was definitely wet by now.

“Your body is reacting positively.” Pixal pressed a finger against a wet spot in her underwear and started rubbing. “Is this enjoyable?”

“En… enjoy… ye-yeah…” Nya shivered at the touch, moaning softly between words. Her hips moving forwards, craving the touch.

“Then I shall continue.” Pixal pulled her panties down. Stopping for a moment to look at Nya. The ninja felt her face heat up from being stared at.

“Fascinating. This is the first time I’ve ever seen one in real life.”

“Uh, what do you me-aHN?!” Nya was cut short when Pixal buried her face between her legs. Licking her clit and rubbing her entrance with the tip; making her moan loudly. Nya then remembered there were six other people currently sleeping in the monastery, so she put a hand over her mouth to muffle any sound.

But Pixal wasn’t making it easy, her tongue making her weak in the knees - the bruise making it even more difficult to support herself. Pixal was licking and pulling on her clit, teasing her entrance. One hand holding her hips and the other spreading her legs even more.

“May I penetrate you with my fingers?”

“Yes, yes, yes, g-god, please.”

Pixal traced her entrance with her fingers and started introducing her index finger into Nya. The water master was no stranger to this feeling, having used her own fingers before; but Pixal’s fingers were much bigger and longer.

“P-pix… hah…” Her finger was going in and out, entering halfway through before pulling back out. “More… please.” Pixal nodded, and put her whole finger in, making Nya yelp. She quickened her pace, eating her out while fucking her with now two fingers. Letting Nya thrust forwards to grind against her face.

“S-so good, Pix, do-don’t stop!” She grabbed Pixal’s hair and arched her back, unable to control the volume of her moans anymore. Screw it, if she had to constantly pretend not to hear the sounds of her brother fucking his teammates into oblivion, they could to do the same for her too.

Throwing her head back, Nya came, moaning loudly the samurai’s name. Pixal gently rocked her through her orgasm, kissing her. Pulling her fingers out, she stood up to hold the water master before her legs gave in; and carried her to the bed.

Nya sighed happily. “That was… great.” She turned to look at Pixal, who was contemplating her own fingers. “Oh, sorry, be sure to wash your hands.”

“This is your come.”

“Uh” She looked at Pixal with a puzzled expression. “Well yeah, that… is…”

Pixal stared at her own fingers for a few more seconds, then started to lick them.

Nya’s cheeks went red. “P-pix…?”

“I cannot taste it, however, I happen to know humans like to lick semen to be seductive.” She turned to Nya. “Did you find that seductive?”

Nya was dumbfounded. “Where did you… wait.” Her eyes went wide. “Pixal have you been watching porn?!”

“Not pornography. Sexual education,” she replied calmly. “Well, maybe I watched a couple of pornography movies as well.”

Well, that explained how she knew exactly where to touch her. She chuckled, Nya couldn’t believe it, Pixal watching porn made for a hilarious picture. She was about to ask Pixal to let her see the memory footage of that moment, but then she realized something.

“Hey, Pixal were you… recording that?”

“If by recording you mean saving the footage in my memory base, yes.”

“So… now you have a porn video of me in your memory base.”

“You could say that.”

Nya groaned, covering her face with a pillow. She hoped nobody would ever hack into Pixal’s memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Here's my very first fanfic!  
> I apologize if the grammar is a bit.. terrible lol, english isn't my first language so i started writing fanfics to practice!  
> Feel free to leave criticisms, requests, etc.! ^^


End file.
